Forbidden
by O.o.O.Flame Belt.O.o.O
Summary: Natsu Dragneel and Gray Fullbuster thought of each other not more than a worthless pest. That's why they got Erza Scarlet who tries to get them getting along although her attempts were proven futile. If Erza couldn't, then maybe a disaster could. Seriously? Warning: Shounen Ai/Yaoi. One-shot.


**Story Title:**_ Forbidden_

**Rated: **_T_

**Pairings: **_GrayXNatsu_

**Warnings: **_Shounen Ai/Yaoi, Launguage, sexual themes._

_**I don't own Fairy Tail. This fanfic is produced for the entertainment purpose only.**_

**… Story begins…**

Erza scarlet was a very mysterious young Lady in the Fairy Tail guild. She was also known for her temporary mood swings. Like that, she was known for many things, however, when she sits down to chat with Lucy about their newest adventure (mission) being all care-free and content (even though she had several severe injuries that could've killed and battered the strongest normal man on earth), and suddenly gets hit by a Beer barrel that happened to be flying from her two brainless teammates' fight… People knew right then and there that **_patience_**wasn't exactly Erza Scarlet's middle name.

From outside, people noticed the voices that erupted from the guild which were _not_-oh so-manly shrieks (Considering the fact that her two teammates were perfectly healthy males) and after the frenzy of action, Erza left two nearly severely injured blockheads lying down on the bamboo floor of the most famous guild in Fiore. Erza huffs and then returns to the table while trying to rub off some fucking beer that stuck to her crimson hair which makes her curse and throw the barrel back on top of her two _'friends'_ already damaged heads, then she turns to resume talking to Lucy like nothing have ever happened with her wide smile…. Of course, Lucy acted also like nothing have ever happened except that she failed in covering up her trembling bare legs and the sweat that ran on her forehead.

That could've been _her_ if she had been involved in that fight.

What happened wasn't even that big of a deal. Erza was tired from the whole mission and that was affecting her beating techniques which were tested on a daily basis on her two male teammates. Natsu Dragneel and Gray Fullbuster. Maybe Erza's overflow of power resulted from using these two as rag dolls in a very consistent pattern throughout the day. From the minute they both enter the guild in the morning, 'till the evening, she lost count how many times she used her massive strength on them.

A hundred maybe. No one could keep the track of Erza's sensible actions within the guild and no one have ever had the thought that they wanted to oppose Erza's quick judgments. Not now, not ever.

Not in a million years.

Erza had always thought that Gray's stripping habit was way too insignificant compared to his thoughtless rivalry fights with Natsu. Both were best friends. Best friends weren't supposed to be fighting. Best friends were supposed to be rubbing cheeks in harmony and peace while flowers bloomed and butterflies witnessed their never ending friendly love…... Well, at least that what Erza supposedly saw and by the way, it was some kind of a poster that both of her (Teammates) hid behind when they were actually biting and kicking and punching each other's head off. Give Happy the credit of carrying that ridiculous poster; after all, the cat would do anything if Natsu promised fish and maybe a date with Charle and give Reedus the credit of actually drawing that poster for them after they had promised him a new set of magical brushes which he never got by the way.

In her teammates' defense, they thought that Erza Scarlet was going to destroy the tiny little itsy-bitsy of brains they've got one of those days because she tends to aim her final blow straight to the head.

In the real actual situation (which isn't on the poster that Erza sees more often) Natsu Dragneel thought that Gray Fullbuster was piece of freakin' lame ass exaggerated-liberal who liked to show his outrages shitty body (and ass) more often and that Magnolia would be a better paradise with him actually banned from entering it. So what if he can use Ice-magic? Like he's so damn great.

_Hello,_ he was a 'Salamander' for god sake. Everyone knew that a 'Salamander' was stronger than an 'Ice' mage and totally awesome. That stupid war which has been going on and on between them for (who knows how long) should ends with the 'Salamander's' Victory. Gray was nothing more than a shit bag.

In the _second_ real actual situation (which isn't on the poster that Erza sees more often) Gray Fullbuster thought that Natsu Dragneel was something so dumb that they call….. Not the sharpest knife in the drawer OR the lights are on but nobody is home OR an experiment of fucking artificial stupidity OR he forgot to pay his brain bill OR-ok that's enough, his point is clear now.

Seriously he could go on and on calling Natsu all the common phrases that people use on stupid humans and the point is, when Natsu is bickering, Gray couldn't really see his point of view because he couldn't get his head that far up in his own ass. If anyone should win that war, it'll be Gray because Duh, he's the smartest. So what if the moron possessed power? It's not like he's that much stronger than him and at least he had some wits over Natsu's lame head.

So when Erza tells Gray to take Natsu with him home and to get some real time bonding, Gray thinks that he's doomed, (Just because he was taller than Natsu with a couple of centimeters, doesn't mean he should act as Natsu's bigger bro). They were both covered in beer from the earlier fight and Gray didn't need to get tetchier just because of Natsu.

Natsu didn't welcome the idea of sleeping over with some person who couldn't be a never-nude, either. In fact, he was scared because his eyes might need a surgery soon-If they conducted severe surgery for eyes in the first place. The last thing he needed was to watch the bastard posturing in front of Natsu thinking that his body is the most awesome thing on earth. But when he scoffs at Erza's offer with a _'Get real'_ look, Erza glares back with a _'Try and disobey me' _look. Seriously, how many times did Erza try to get them getting along? No one kept track of that either, but her attempts didn't succeed and they weren't effective with the amount of stubbornness those two have in mind.

Gray as always thought it was hopeless discussing the matter with Erza after she had said her opinion in a finalized decision tone and he dragged the protesting airhead by the scarf outside the guild nonchalantly going to his home. Natsu also argued why should he go to Gray's home instead of the bastard going to his own home? Gray simply explained that he didn't need flies and cockroaches all over him when he sleeps besides of course, the stinking fish which was the proud of Natsu Dragneel's estate. Happy pooh-poohed and said there was no such thing except in the bathroom maybe and earned a kick in his blue ass from the ice-mage. (since Happy's fish factory experiments often times succeeded in the bathroom. Sometimes Gray could swear he heard the toilet screaming).

"HEY ASSHOLE! If you want me to say in that HOUSE of yours, you'll have to keep your ass covered, AM I CLEAR?" Natsu protested in his preposterous loud voice making Gray's ears flinch.

"Fine. I'll do that if you controlled your freakin' cat's fish obsession within the boundaries of my bathroom."

"Fair ENOUGH!"

"Natsuuuuuuu, Don't agree to what he says so easily!" Happy whined thinking that he's the victim of both mage's idiotic rules.

So when they both enter the house kicking and screaming at each other, Gray didn't notice that his precious Fiorian style vase was knocked down to crash into million pieces.

"….. You…. YOU BROKE MY VASE!" Gray liked that vase. It has a history somewhere between the ages 9 and 14 (He couldn't really remember) and that goes back to a mission that he had excelled in and won that vase from the master himself. Even though the shitty thing had always obscured his orientation in his own home plus acting like an additional functionless piece of decoration (and sometimes almost got him flat on his face), Gray took pride is such (useless) thing and kept it for as far as he could remember because really, even if he wanted to think where could he dispose of it safely, it'll be too troublesome.

Hey, was Makarov rewarding him or back then or punishing him for the fun?! Gray thinks that old geezer has sadistic tendencies sometimes.

"Don't start bitching…. The thing was ugly anyways." Natsu Dragneel says not really caring. How many things had he destroyed? Houses, Villages, mansions, towers, etc. A mid-size seemingly valuable vase won't make any huge difference in leveling his sense of what's right and wrong. In fact, he thinks that he did Gray a favor in getting rid of such dreadful piece of whatever.

Gray grits his teeth and kicks both of Natsu and the cat inside his home, slamming the door shut. Way to go with the real time bonding. He could freakin' kill Erza right now.

Natsu Dragneel was waiting for Gray to finish his beauty bath which seemed to be taking forever, DAMN, even Lucy don't take that long in a bath. He wanted to get showered too. He reeked of beer. Not that he cared. (Gray had this stupid rule of keeping his furniture clean of human nasty odor). Thankfully, Natsu had his bag from the earlier mission so he could find a change for himself inside.

Happy was making himself comfortable inside Gray's home, flying here and there, and exploring the house almost breaking a few items in the process, and Natsu didn't know why his cat found this so amusing. Gray's house was like, the second boring thing to human beings. It was so damn clean and neat and shit like Gray was so freakin' cool. He had an idea of destroying everything just to piss his rival's ass off but that thought got disturbed as Gray emerged from the bathroom punching Natsu on the head from behind.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!"

Gray grunted while drying his hair and his upper naked half from the shower. "Because you had terrible thoughts in there, I could just feel it."

Natsu rubbed his head and Gray dodged the kick effectively making the Dragon slayer even more angered. "IT'S your fault for taking this long inside! Are you a girl?!"

"No. I just like to be clean, unlike some people who always look disgusting."

Natsu glared at Gray for almost ten minutes before he speaks, "Aha, Who are those people?!"

Gray really wanted to smack his own forehead and maybe commits a homicide right then because seriously Natsu was so fucking stupid. Human beings like that weren't supposed to have children. They'd just give them miserable time. Natsu shouldn't get married even in his second life.

"Never mind. You'll probably get out from that bath looking like liquefied Clay. I don't know why you should bother entering in the first place."

Natsu scoffs and stomps his foot in front in a challenging way, thinking that it'll surprise Gray. And just like that he blurts, "YOU BASTARD I'LL SHOW YOU HOW MUCH I COULD BE CLEAN! You just wait! I'll beat your ass once and for all!"

"Hey shorty-" Gray finds himself talking to the wall when Natsu stormed into the bathroom with his change and slamming the door harshly. HONESTLY Gray didn't mean for this to turn into a challenge. Why did Natsu have to challenge him in every way possible?

Tsk.

Ow well, He sighed and went to the kitchen to find Happy using the kitchen counter as a new place for fish experiments, and hell, Gray won't have any of that. He kicks the cat's behind and cleans the counter of the reeking smell of fish, then goes to clean the remaining of the vase shards on the floor. Although the thing was very _very_ disturbing in Gray's life, Gray finds himself already longing for it. That vase was like a bothersome lover to him. Minus the sex. He wasn't that desperate.

Gray did all sorts of rituals before sleeping. He made himself a hot tea cup, he wrote what he needed for grocery the day after, and he gathered the garbage and threw it away. He also fed Happy, which wasn't a ritual but oh well, at least Happy wasn't so bad like the moron and he even thanked Gray for the fish!

* * *

After Three Hours…

* * *

Gray was reading a novel (Yes Gray was kind of an intellectual bothersome ass) and seriously, why did anyone think he Snooped-No-asked Lucy to read her never-published stories? He wasn't a nerd or anything; he just preferred to be updated every now and then. Nothing biggie that could ruin his reputation. (Gray thought that being called a Nerd could hurt his feelings). He wasn't some weird timid boy who buried himself in books. (No offense Levy).

After a while Happy was already sleeping and Gray had a vein popping in his forehead very strongly that he could rip the novel into two halves. The _IDIOT._

Leaving the novel, Gray angrily takes off his reading glasses and stands up walking to the bathroom and gently knocks on it. Of course, Gray's gentle knocks could have affected negatively on normal human beings.

"ALRIGHT! You can get out now Natsu or I'll fucking get you out myself!"

Gray paused, waiting for an answer, and finally he got one.

"Ha…. Ha…. Ha…. I… win…. Ad-mit it…"

Natsu sounded like he was being baked inside. Gray sighs and rubs his hair furiously. Not only he had a rent to pay, but also he had a shitty water bill to fill.

"Fine, I admit. Now get the hell out."

"…. Ha…."

Gray huffs and goes to sit on his bent leg on the sofa waiting for Natsu to get out. Didn't he say that Natsu was the most senseless person on earth?

After say ten minutes, Gray hears the bathroom's door open and finds himself coughing from the deadly amount of steam that slapped all of his body. Ok, this has seriously gone too far. Natsu had abused his showering water. Waiting for the steam to cool down, Gray looks at the human silhouette standing a few feet away from him with a raised eye-brow. It didn't take a lot of time before the almighty Natsu Dragneel falls in a very dumb way on the floor flat on the face making Gray Fullbuster punch him on the head.

That's what happens when you spend three damn hours in the shower.

* * *

Gray seriously was revising his decision of becoming this imbecile's rival. How he BECAME Natsu's rival was beyond him.

Currently, Natsu rests on Gray's sofa and Gray is fanning some air with his novel above Natsu's face while he sits on the floor. The last thing he needed was to be accused of choking Natsu and getting some real big time misfortune from the famous Titania.

"Ha…. I… win."

Gray groans at Natsu's robotic words. The airhead hadn't said anything except for those words since like… ten minutes. Finally, Gray decides to focus on his mission of reviving Natsu. And he didn't know why it was so damn hard.

Several reasons. First, Natsu looks so hygienic. Gray couldn't really explain. He looked spotless, sparkling and all that shit.

Second, Natsu's long sleeves shirt was off shoulder, the first and last three buttons weren't buttoned leaving his tan gracious navel and part of stomach and chest's burnt hot skin exposed with some droplets of shiny sweat and shower water still evident. His chest's blistering skin was flushed with hotness along his flaming cheeks and ears. His eyes were half-lidded, but his red swollen lips were slightly open with a small trail of saliva running uncontrollably down to his bare neck. He was completely dis-shelved.

Natsu looked like he was aggressively ravished while making Love. Not showering. Only Gray couldn't believe that dipshit Natsu would look like that under the hands of a normal woman…. It should be… a wild woman…. A super crazy and strong woman…. Almost like a-

Oh Gray must be really worn-out. He could've sworn he was going to say a _Man_. And even more screwed up because he actually imagined himself to be that man.

The ice-mage hit himself hard with his punch on his own head to snap out of it, telling himself that Natsu looked like a complete fool and kept fanning around the FOOL who was still recovering from the tormenting cleaning session, hoping that his heart would quit doing such eccentric noises in his chest.

Gray blamed it on his own fatigue and maybe the late hour of the night.

After about half an hour later, Natsu got to his senses, considering that he was still mumbling nonsense the last thirty minutes and stretched getting up. The redness never left his cheeks, but at least he could move now without a need for a babysitter. Not so long after that he grinned widely and maybe (weakly) to Gray saying, "W-Who's the king of c-clean now?! HUH? ADMIT IT!"

Gray sweat dropped. "Say Natsu. Hand me that newspaper beside you."

"Which one? This?"

"No, that one."

"Oh okay. Here you g-go."

"Thanks." Gray blankly took the newspaper and smacked Natsu with it before getting up to the kitchen. Natsu clutched his head in agony while cursing weakly a long line of insults which didn't hurt Gray at all. Even when cursing, Natsu sounded stupid.

Natsu growled after a while and ran to the kitchen to give the freaky bastard a piece of his own mind when he found his legs like jelly. Natsu was completely astonished as to why they weren't in full control and Gray took a few sweet minutes to observe. It was more interesting than watching lab rats suffer while he drinks a cold drink. Actually Natsu represented a Hamster who ran all day around the wheel with no progress whatsoever. Kind of like Natsu's brain too.

Natsu finally leaned on the kitchen counter glaring at Gray who found this glare not effective one bit with those burning vermillion cheeks.

"WHAT are you laughing at bastard?!" Natsu fumed feeling so abashed. If it was his normal self, he could've kicked Gray's cocky ass long time ago.

"Nothing. You remind me of some cute animal."

Natsu is not that hopeless, because next thing Gray feels, is the cold surface of the pan smacking his cheek harsh enough to make a bruise. "Son of a….." and yes it hurt like a bitch.

Natsu challenges Gray to come back at him and when he does, they resume this tom-and-jerry chase around the house until Natsu releases a yelp and falls on the floor. Gray almost got convinced that his great wrath power hunted Natsu, but as depressing as this might sound, it wasn't Gray. It was something else.

It was his precious long-lost lover, the vase's shard.

"Aw man…. Your damn house is against me today!" Natsu groans as fresh carmine begins to fall from the face of his foot. "Just great."

* * *

"You're such a douchebag, you know that right?" Natsu groans when Gray applies extra force on the bandage for the injury recently created by an accident in Natsu's foot.

"The hell you want me to do?!" Gray spat, still feeling accused because of that pan's mark on his face.

"I don't know. Maybe…. A little gentler! We're talking about my foot here!"

Gray scoffed. "So you want me to fucking kiss the pain away or something?! Man up, will you?!"

Natsu burns with anger from the way his cheeks turned into a darker shade of red, but Gray didn't really mind. The salamander deserved what came onto him.

Gray uses his ice as in an ice-pack mode to cool down the pain now when he sits on the opposite chair to Natsu's sofa. Frankly, this getting along shit was starting to piss him off. Nothing good happened from the moment that so-intelligent Natsu Dragneel entered his home. His precious Vase was abused, His shower water was abused, His fucking cheek was abused and he was just waiting for more. Natsu was like a grenade thrown onto him like he never knew. And he didn't know what he did to deserve this.

Next problem was sleeping. In Gray's Fullbuster's mind, he refused to sleep with such thing that could be lethal to his decent Intelligence, thank you very much. Meanwhile, Natsu refuses to sleep on such sofa that was a pain in the neck from only thirty minutes of laying on it which brings a dilemma for both mages, and it was Gray's bed dammit.

Gray didn't keep any spare mattresses or anything. He was a single human who didn't expect guests and lived a perfect social life.

Deciding against the headache, Gray gives into the situation and set up the rules. "No Snoring, and don't dare to cross your side of the bed. If you did, I'll kick your ass."

Natsu Dragneel resists the urge to break Gray's other vase on his skull, and goes straight to sleep.

* * *

Natsu Dragneel's eyes resisted to open as he felt himself engulfed by enormous warmth. Natsu Dragneel's specialty is warmth, that's why when he senses some, he desires for more. His body relaxed even more against the weight pressed onto his back feeling the strong oranges and lemons' ting in his sensitive nose. Natsu could positively tell that the scent was added on top of his favorite scents in all of his life….. But it was also so familiar that it made his mind itchy to remember where he had sensed it before.

All was good until something was tightened around his waist and actually… moved. The tango pink haired mage's eyes and heart opened wide shocked with an alarming vein surrounding his body. Natsu was still on his side of the bed, but something just pressed onto him even more which made the olive green eyes frantically look behind to see the object of their own hatred sleeping soundly all over his body.

Natsu's heart suddenly skips a bit, and he looks in front again not trusting what he saw because Gray Fullbuster has the nerves of a typical jackass. The day before he lectures him for 15 minutes about not crossing his side of the bed, and now he was so making himself comfy hugging him all over from behind and even trapping him in the ridiculous warm gesture. Gray Fullbuster was so damn heavy and forceful. If Natsu was a teddy bear, then he'd request help from the toys' rights among humans' community if there was one. This was flat plain abuse.

The boy who makes fire dance as easily in his hands is completely flustered feeling that he was somehow harassed in his sleep, not sure one hundred percent what kind of harassment though. He began to feel hopeless because getting out of Gray's grip is gonna take a lot more than anyone thinks. First, he had to calm his heart which seemed to be beating three hundred beats in a second, then he had to stop sweating and get a grip on himself, he was Natsu dammit. Not wanting to kick Gray off of him was something beyond his control.

Natsu Dragneel succeeds in breaking free after a while, and as a consequence, his head suffers from the harsh fall on the floor. He put a mental note to barbeque his dear friend when he wakes up and feed him to the wolves up in the mountains.

Heh. Let Erza assault him, he wouldn't care. Like that, he clenches his heart and goes to drink some water from the (don't-dare-to-cross-your-side-of-the-bed) lame ass hypocrite's kitchen wishing his body to stop trembling and his face color to return to its own shade. How many times did he sleep with the jackass before? Dozens, but never in fact got that intimate. His body system was still processing the picture from earlier while barely holding the water glass as he hesitantly sipped from it-

"Mmm… Morning."

-And now he spat all the water coughing violently when some water particles went into his lungs as he turns to see his bed-mate fully awake giving him _'The hell is wrong with you?'_ look. Natsu tries to talk, but unfortunately he keeps coughing trying to relieve his lungs giving Gray the wrong idea of a morning lame dance or something.

"Ah… You alright?" The bastard asks acting coy as if he wasn't the route of this mess.

"Uh-Uh…. S-S-Uh-Sure. Everything's fine. Surviving." Neither the coughing, nor the flaming carmine that seemed to be pasted with super purpose glue on Natsu's face wanted to just disappear.

Gray stands behind the counter in the living room with a dumbfounded look, not sure if he should do something in this situation or not and scratches the back of his bare neck waiting for Natsu to talk to him like a normal person when he notices something.

Natsu Dragneel was still trying to get rid of the terrible coughing havoc when Gray Fullbuster walks towards him with a confused face and Natsu doesn't find anywhere to go to because his back was already glued to the kitchen's wall after he had backed away a few steps. Natsu holds in his breath and his coughing which hurt slightly, as his eyes gotten wide with surprise and his face was troubled with the red blush again.

If that thing in the morning didn't happen, Natsu was going to be probably fine right now….

The jackass decides to touch a strand from his carnation pink hair so freely for a while making Natsu's heart suffer, then he lets the strand go shrugging. "Could've sworn that there was something here…."

Gray Fullbuster goes to the fridge to rummage through it like nothing had happened leaving Natsu breathless.

"Why… W-w-why did you do that f-f-f-for?!" Natsu stammers not so strongly making Gray laugh.

Wait… he laughed?!

"Your cough…. It's gone, right?" Gray asks drinking milk directly from the carton watching Natsu as he seemed to realize that little fact with a stunned face. So priceless.

"H-How…. How did you do it?!" Natsu asked again.

Gray Fullbuster shrugged, then tapped Natsu's nose's tip twice (Unknowingly getting Natsu to blush furiously in a matter of seconds) grinning, "It's the element of surprise. You held your breath for almost two minutes, of course it'll stop. I uh, didn't know I have this-effect on you little _Salamander-chan_."

Natsu growls frustrated with big blush and tries to show Gray the stars in the afternoon, but only seemed to fail. Damn, Gray's reflexes weren't so bad in the morning.

"Cut it out Natsu. You're supposed to thank me." Gray sighs exasperated.

"YEAH RIGHT!"

* * *

Both mages slammed the door of the guild open as usual bickering about something, totally forgetting the fact that they should at least pretend to be two dearest friends in front of Erza's presence, however, their (always) dramatic entrance earned absolute attention from the whole guild getting their attention at the silence.

All it took was a few grins and smirks and they were doomed.

Fairy Tail's mysterious gossip journalist strikes yet again with a unique photo of Fairy Tail's most violent wizards uncovering their forbidden sexy side when they are sleeping together in bed.

The gossip Journalist? Ah, he succeeded in taking photos for Lucy in the shower, Erza in the shower, Cana in the shower and in her sleeping underwear from several great angles and Mirajane's dazzling swimming outfit. Up until now, the mysterious gossip journalist of Fairy Tail's identity was a secret, but now…..

Gray Fullbuster and Natsu Dragneel were going to sabotage him.

"My! I've never seen such a hot thing before….."

"Wow, Look. Gray's a hugger after all…."

"I wonder how Natsu surrendered like that."

"Ohhh Man! Don't you see him SO comfortable?!"

"Noooo Gray-sama….. First he got kidnapped from Juvia on the water love slider with Lyon-san, then he slept with Natsu-san and Now what?! He and Elfman on a date?!"

"Well, it looks quit misleading, but who the CARES?! We're gonna be rich for the rest of our lives!"

Natsu Dragneel was flushed again at the memory and when he sees it on that photo….. He wishes the ground to split in halves and swallow him down.

"Natsu, Gray! I'm very glad you two settled your differences. You've now, my full support. Take that friendly love the next stage, both of you."

Gray's ears twitched not liking Erza's praise one bit. He stood absolutely frozen to the ground not remembering when the fuck did he hug Natsu that very sexually intimate way and it made him turn and glare at the gaping moron next to him.

"The hell….." Natsu noticed that he was being stared at, and turned to glare back at Gray, not very effectively.

"Happy….."

And like that, Fairy Tail's gossip journalist faced the end of his bright successful professional career after Natsu Dragneel and Gray Fullbuster had made sure that he can't touch his camera for almost a year in advance.

Things were tetchy from that day. Natsu avoided Gray Fullbuster whenever he had the chance like the plague resulting team Fairy Tail to be not intact for a while because missions were solo most of the times. (Lucy had suffered from accompanying Erza). If by chance both of them met, it ended badly with someone's jaw broken, or rib, or whatever and Erza cursed the day Natsu Dragneel and Gray Fullbuster started being rivals at. No, this wasn't rivalry anymore; it was pure hostility (From Natsu's side) which was ridiculous and unexplainable, Natsu is a very nice soul to almost everyone.

Erza thinks of another way to get them both back on-what so seemed to be now the right track (At least they were fighting like rivals not enemies) and that's why on the weekend, both mages were standing at the backyard of 'My Friend' hotel's bar. The hotel was for mages travelling and visiting Magnolia. It had a huge spa set with all the recreation goodness with a special unit that specialized in getting anyone's social life juggling. It was a hub for dating, and for getting friends in addition to learning advices that'll get someone tightly acquainted with the other.

Both mages stood bored from the long lecture they were receiving, But Erza's call of attention caught their drifting minds now and then with a punch or two.

The Lady finally stopped the lecture, sighing. Oh, this was expected, that's why both rival mages saw it was no use hearing all that in the first place.

"When two people…. Need to get acquainted, they need to at least trust each other. Tell me Natsu-San, Do you trust Gray-San?"

Natsu gave the woman a look that states _'Are you for real?!'_

Allow Natsu Dragneel to Explain. Last mission, an asshole of an opponent hit him hard on the head, and they kind of kidnapped him, he wasn't helpless, the issue being he was on a moving sort of vehicle. Everyone knew famous Natsu Dragneel's blind spot. Anyway, the enemy asked for ransom.

_"Hey! Onii-chan, you from Fairy Tail?" _

Gray blinked several times and then nodded.

_"We got your teammate! If you want him back alive, you'll have to hand us 600,000,000 Jewel before midnight!"_

Gray's bored eyes glared (Stereotypical 'bounty hunters' jerks' threats annoyed him the most), but then asked, _"Wait… Which teammate?"_

_"The Pink-haired one! The Salamander!"_

Gray rubbed his hair, then shrugged actually grinning, _"Ow well, he's all yours buddy." _And left the three stupid kidnappers gaping at the cold reply. They actually sympathized with Natsu's condition.

Because of Gray's severe infidelity, Natsu had suffered almost five hours of hell on the vehicle before Erza had heard about the news. And the lady asks him if he trusts Gray?!

"Not really, No." He answered in simple words not able to convey how much betrayal he actually felt that day. Motion sickness was fatal to him and his bastard of a teammate didn't even bother.

"…. Ok…. How about you Gray-San? Do you trust Natsu-San?"

Gray didn't know how to reply to that either. In times, Natsu looked like he's willing to sacrifice everything for his friends, and he didn't know if he'd do that to him personally. Galuna Island was somehow living memory evidence that Natsu could watch his back, and several other occasions he couldn't remember because they were, many. But other times, Gray felt that Natsu wasn't that trust worthy.

Well, if you considered switching your lemon juice with acid vinegar as mistrust. Gray couldn't feel more betrayed. He could still feel his lungs burning paired with the stream of obnoxious laughter. Natsu's exaggerated pranks sometimes weren't so funny and made him feel mistrust.

"Dunno, depends." He sensed the slight flinching of Natsu's body at the answer, the boy looking like he's mildly hurt from the answer.

"Ok, fine. We have to hit that spot hard on because eventually it'll be the key to your friendship's quality. Let's start with a simple thing….. Hmmm."

Lucy resisted the urge to strip and run nude in the hotel from boredom while happy sighed mumbling that it's useless earning several glares from Erza. Seriously, the cat preferred to be kicked by Charle than watching doomed-to-fail experiments.

"A trust fall."

Natsu snorted, "What?!"

"It's when he falls and you catch him before he gets hurt and vise versa."

"I know what a trust fall is. Why should I do it with HIM when I know that I'll only get hurt?!"

"Natsu-San…. You can't be so sure of that."

"Damn right I'm!"

Gray rolled his eyes and tapped his foot waiting for this to be over.

"Just try it. Please." The young landy begged both of them and Natsu finally submitted to his horrible fate.

"Fine." The pink-haired sighed.

"Thank you. Let's begin with Natsu-San falling."

Gray stood behind Natsu waiting for him to fall. The boy took a deep breath preparing himself to be hurt and let his body fall backwards.

The lady gaped, the reason being, Natsu Dragneel was right. Gray Fullbuster didn't bother to catch him in time and he actually was smirking at the other's pain. "That's for the vinegar."

"Sadistic bastard." Natsu said getting up, not really feeling betrayed or anything. He kind of got used to Gray's negative rescuing situations, or in other words (Treason). "See? I told you."

The lady coughed to keep her posture while Erza's glare promised Gray a very good time when they are back at the guild.

"A-Ahem. Ok, it's your turn Gray-San."

"Yeah, yeah we all know how this is gonna end, so let's get over with it." Gray mumbled standing in front of Natsu and bravely throwing himself backwards expecting to be equally hurt.

Only his body never hit the ground.

His breath stopped for a second when he realized that Natsu Dragneel was holding him in the right time. Confusion was Gray's friend and Natsu huffed while raising Gray's body to standing position again. Gray was baffled by the response and looked at Natsu to find him…. Blushing?! Seriously, what's up with the moron?

"Congratulations! We have a winner."

The lady clapped for Natsu who huffed and looked the other way crossing his arms on his chest, trying to look like he didn't care at all.

The lady explained afterwards that this could mean two things. Either Natsu didn't trust Gray and Gray was simply a bastard or the opposite which is Gray hesitated to trust Natsu when he falls, that's why he didn't catch him. So it wasn't Natsu to worry about. It was Gray.

But in the end it was just a theory. And team Fairy tail returned back to the guild after several other experimentations on both mages who were tired to the core.

After several weeks from dealing with Natsu from afar, Gray kind of sensed what was going on. If Natsu was stupid, then Gray wasn't.

Natsu's odd behavior had finally clicked in his mind. Seriously, blushing over a mere shoulder brushing contact? Blushing over a simple look?! Gray wasn't that naïve. No, He was smart. Intelligent.

Natsu was hiding something from him. And if he wasn't going to reveal it soon, then Gray will get it out.

In the meanwhile, he had to sleep for tomorrow's annoying mission. Seriously, why did that lady recommended them to be working together again?

Team Fairy Tail's mission was in the desert where Gray could be less productive the most.

Dammit.

* * *

"We're running is annoying circles! Can't you give me that damn thing?! Thank you!" Gray Fullbuster shouted at the fuming Dragon Slayer who was holding the map all along upside down. Gray knew that Natsu could read, but to be an idiot, it has to be tough.

Erza scowled and Lucy almost cried feeling the weather burning her beautiful flawless young skin and she knew she will take at least a week to recover from the fatigue of this mission. IT was hot. Boiling. Very hot. And sand dunes just surrounded them from all the directions making it tough to see anything and the perpendicular sun on their heads made it hard to think.

Gray was the most damaged member aside from Happy who was hiding himself in Lucy's arms. The poor cat felt like he was a victim to Natsu's sick twisted choice of a mission.

"Let's go this way." Gray pointed to the north, earning a grunt from Natsu, "No! let's go that way!" Natsu said pointing to the south.

"WHAT makes you think that south is the right direction smartass?! And even if you had a valid reason, I don't trust someone who couldn't hold the map correctly in the first place."

"My nose here, tells you that you are wrong. On the other hand, you're just following a piece of PAPER!"

"Wipe that blush off of your face, and try talking to me reasonably."

"I-I'M NOT BLUSHING! And I'm telling you that I'm right!"

"Break it, or I'll break both of you." Erza warned, almost hitting them with her luggage carriage. Something's close to a twenty tons in weight.

After a short break of fighting, they huffed and walked not standing another word from the other person until they felt lost again and started quarreling getting on the tip on Erza's nerves.

However, before she could beat them to their senses which had proven to be the effective method so far, the ground shook making the members unsteady on their feet and panicking because they had no fucking idea what was going on.

The spot under the two rival mages had violently crushed open bringing them both down in a seemingly old historical cube which immediately closed after they both fell in. Erza and Lucy screamed the boys' names before jumping in falling underground but not being able to access the cube.

The ground stopped moving revealing the sounds of harsh panting and pained moans. Erza searched for the huge cube's entrance but she could find none, so she transferred into one of her fiercest armors trying to crush the thing open to get to her teammates, but the thing won't show even a scratch. The Crimson Haired mage frustration could kill at that point. Lucy was trying to get the thing to open too, but no use.

Inside the cube, both mages where trying to process what on earth was going on, as they rubbed their backs from the harsh fall. By now, Natsu's grey jeans where sandy and his face had several cuts from the sharp frenzy of sand, and he wasn't the only one. Gray was in a pretty bad shape too with blood trickling from his bruised lip.

Natsu walked around the cube, mimicking Erza's earlier movements to find no exit. The thing was solid and nothing there indicated that it was meant to be as a simple ruin. Magic was certainly involved here.

He and Gray tried destroying the thing from inside, but they got the same result Erza had gotten earlier.

Natsu's noticed the table placed in the center of the monument and went to find an old writing on a piece of paper. He tried to read the script only to feel horror sinking into his brain.

_Those who fall in our tomb shall only have few hours of air to breathe. Misery is all what we have left stored for the invaders….._

Gray snatched the paper to read frustrated and when he did, he snorted.

"What's this? A joke?"

Natsu didn't find it funny. He informed Erza of what he had seen and the Titania could almost kill herself in order for them to get out.

"Erza, that's not gonna work." Lucy said after seeing her friend strive so hard for the thing to at least show a crack.

"Well, It has TO OPEN AT SOME POINT!" Erza screamed feeling irritated by the passing minute.

Lucy tried to calm herself down and to think. Gray and Natsu obviously have a limited time, and she didn't exactly know how long. The huge monument won't open from outside or inside and magic was involved. That means neither her magic nor Erza's is powerful enough to do the trick. After a while she had an idea which seemed to be their only salvation for the time being.

"I wonder If Gildarts can crack this thing open."

Erza stopped her fierce blow and panted thinking about it. "I…. have no idea. But…. Even if he could… we don't know where he is."

"Yes, we don't know. But I'm sure Cana can communicate with him somehow."

"But Lucy…. Even if we could get in touch with him, we are not certain that he could reach here in time."

"It's worth a shot. Meanwhile, we'll search for clues around this area that could help us find a backup solution."

Natsu and Gray heard the suggestion from inside and nodded. "It's fine guys. We're gonna see what can we do too from here." Natsu stated.

Happy flipped his wings, flying as fast as he can to the guild and to get to Cana. Lucy figured that they will be already in touch with Warren as soon as Happy gets there and then they can really deal with something. In the meanwhile, Lucy and Erza went to find some clues around the area.

Natsu walked around the tomb to find anything that could be a key to their survival mirroring Gray's actions. They both trusted and believed in their friends, only this time, they felt that they were in a very tight situation.

Almost two hours passed and they found nothing and they didn't hear from their friends anything either. They tried to keep it silent and to not panic. They were strong after all.

But they gave up on finding anything because there was nothing to find. They could feel the hot temperature being so annoying. Even Natsu did as he was sweating, his scarf was now abandoned and his white V-neck three quarters shirt was wet with sweat and smeared with spots of dirt from the floor. Gray gave up on his shirt and took it off, but somehow was able to keep his blue (Now Grey) jeans on. They both sat at a distance opposite from each other with stillness filling up the monument. They noticed how the air seemed to be somehow less than before, but neither really commented on such finding.

It was getting darker inside signaling that it was nearly sunset and Natsu stood lighting up the hanging torch earning a growl from Gray.

"Are you an idiot?! That fire consumes air!"

Natsu scoffed. "Yeah, Normal fire. Mine doesn't work that way."

"Really?!" Gray looked at Natsu with a disbelieving look.

"Really. Stop being so smart for a second." Natsu retorted and sat down on the ground again not having the energy to beat up Gray Fullbuster.

Silence stood up between them again and Natsu took a glance at Gray who was obviously irritated from the weather plus the humidity and the whole situation. He was trapped with Natsu of all people. That should say something. Natsu snorted. Yeah, they will die together alright.

For the first time…. Natsu feels so hopeless. It was strange. It must be the wistful atmosphere of this place.

Gray briefly looked at Natsu finding the boy worriedly looking to the ground and he was amazed. Since when did Natsu feel uncertain about something?

But then again….. The air was really getting thinner, Gray could feel himself panting softly and his inner clock ticked signaling that they had a little time left. And Gray didn't like feeling hopeless. They were going to get out alright.

He stood up and used his ice make magic earning Natsu's attention.

"What are you doing?" Natsu asked.

Gray used his magic to shape a dagger and he played with it several times up and down thinking about something, then answered, "Let's get real for a second. You're feeling this too… aren't you?" Gray pointed to the air, earning a weak nod from Natsu.

"This won't last much longer Natsu. We didn't hear anything from Lucy and Erza either…. I know that they'll get us, but they might be too late, Anyways…."

Natsu looked as Gray stands in front feeling uneasy about this. "Until they get here, this air must be there…. That's why, I am thinking of saving you some time."

"W-What?!"

Without explaining to Natsu what he means exactly, he stopped playing with the dagger then almost got himself killed if Natsu wasn't fast on his feet kicking the dagger away. Gray, however, didn't stop and tried fighting Natsu and knocking him down, but Natsu's horror controlled him and he was alarmed to every move the Ice-mage launched on him. If he missed just one, His friend could be easily killed. And he won't allow that.

They were both panting from the fight, bruised in several places and Natsu was more than pissed off.

"Natsu. My life….. isn't as…. Valuable as yours. So… stop fighting back."

Natsu wiped away some blood from his lips and sweat from his forehead sighing in exhaustion. Everything seemed to be so overwhelming inside this cube. Natsu couldn't trust Gray Fullbuster after all.

"You stop this foolish conversation before I kill both of us right now!"

"Come on we both know that-"

"-You are a total jackass yes. What you are saying is not acceptable. Why do you always try to literally sacrifice yourself for others? In Galuna Island too…. Just stop it alright? This is a waste of our so-called final hours you selfish bastard."

Gray tried one more time fighting back only to earn a powerful slap across the face. "Just stop it!" Natsu yelled feeling his eye stung with tears, but refused to let one fall. "Stop it…. I won't go out there without you, do you understand?! I promise, if you were to succeed in getting yourself killed, I'll finish my own life after that."

Gray glared looking at his so-called rival, and after a while his stinging gaze softened after seeing tears filled green orbs looking to the ground. He sighed then walked getting closer from the famous Natsu Dragneel. "Hey…" He whispered. Natsu swallowed keeping pathetic noises and tears at bay then glared at the other not blinking an eye. If he did, tears will fall.

"I hate you. You're so self-centered…. So selfish. So freakin' selfish…"

Gray panted feeling the air thinner and thinner, then got even closer to Natsu. "We are not really sure….. that we'll survive…. So while we're at it, why don't you just tell me what has been troubling you from me awhile now?"

Natsu avoided looking at the other and stammered, "It's N-None of your business. What kind of question is that?!"

"You like me, don't you?" Gray finally claimed irritated.

Natsu gasped finally looking at the other, only to avoid Gray's stare again. "THE HELL Are you talking a-a-bout?! Are you outta your mind?! St-"

Gray held Natsu's arm angrily pulling him forward. "Natsu… I can hear your heart a mile away. I can see you blushing. I can feel you avoiding me for no valid reason. Why can't you just be honest with me? What holds you back?"

Natsu's blush appeared behind the cuts and dirt brighter than usual, then a single tear accidently fell down because of Gray's rough push and the boy noticed that there was no way out of this one. The bastard was sure a smartass.

"I…. Heard… it was… wrong." Natsu said swallowing his cracking voice and panting for air while sweat ran on his back.

"You heard it was wrong?" Gray repeated dumbfounded.

"Yes…. Two guys… it's… they said it was… wrong."

"Wrong huh?"

"Yes."

Gray almost slapped his forehead. He didn't imagine that a day like this would come. Feeling things warm and fuzzy inside because of Natsu. The past weeks had shown him how much naïve and in the same time attractive Natsu could get whenever he saw him. The blush was Natsu's problem. It exposed him all to Gray and Natsu wasn't that talented in hiding his feelings in the first place. Juvia had given him those exact reactions, well, minus being not a stalker, but Gray found himself flattered being actually the source of Natsu's attraction point.

And what the hell? They were on the edge of dying.

Gray pushed Natsu again, and this time the space between them was nothing. They were chest to chest. Natsu looked up confused as he tried to keep his flooding emotions in their cage and Gray blankly looks at him. "Yeah Natsu…. It's… wrong."

Natsu swallowed, eyes turning sadder by every passing moment, and Gray's fingers raised the boy's chin to look at him very slowly whispering, "Very… Very… Wrong."

Natsu could only release a small barely audible sob when Gray softly kisses his lower lip. The boy had always seen Gray as a very cold piece of ice, but being this close to him proven to him that he could be as gentle as a decent man. And that Natsu Dragneel was already a fan of Gray's smell and touch.

"If we are…. Going to do the wrong thing…. Then let's just do it all."

Natsu didn't know what Gray actually meant by that, and he saw Gray taking his discarded shirt and blanketing the ground with it, then he took Natsu's hand (Feeling his violent beats) guiding him to the spot where they sat, Gray slowly taking Natsu's shirt off who panicked. "WHA-What are you-" but Gray didn't want to hear more so silenced the other's lips with his own hearing a muffled groan which stopped eventually. Sensing Natsu's body relaxes a little bit; Gray pulled back, his forehead still on the other's one. "Natsu… Do you… trust me?"

Gray almost smirked at the boy's full blown vermillion blush that added the world 'Adorable' right next to Natsu's name.

"N-No…."

"Good." He grinned then pushed the boy on his shirt on the floor, feeling stupid because he actually wanted to protect Natsu's body against the rough burning surface. Well, there wasn't a bed, and things weren't so fancy around. For all what Gray knows…. They could just run out of air any minute now. That's the final act.

Natsu gasped again when Gray's lips covered his own and felt incredible heat searing through his bones at the mere intimate touch of the other feeling confused to these new alien feelings and pleasure at the same time. He found himself wanting more as the alpha male on top him pressed his lips harder, needier, and hungrier. Natsu's blush seemed to be taking all over as the boy gasped allowing Gray to take this kiss to the next step as their mouths tasted each other. The once slow pace, quickened and after a while their breaths seemed to be running out. Gray didn't know if it was the air, or if it was the heat of the moment. But he didn't care, he will finish this before they could…. Die.

The string of shiny Saliva that connected their mouths were cut short when Gray's lips moved to the boy's jaw, and neck getting Natsu to struggle a bit.

"N-No! WH-what…. What are you… d-doing! G-Gray! Naah.."

Gray tied Natsu's arms down (which was so fucking hard, considering that Natsu was some monster) and continued his touches that made the boy melt slowly under him. Natsu's neck tasted like…. Like Natsu. It was so warm, so smooth and he couldn't resist but to take a few wet bites that sent the other to a frenzy of loud heart beats and terrible mess. Terrible.

"B… Bastard! That… God… hurts!"

Gray smirked, satisfied with his work, then used his lips to hush down the protests. Kisses got harder and fiercer. Both were trying to get their maximum from the other person while Gray's hands ran all over Natsu hot skin feeling it getting fierier by every passing minute while the other boy was feeling up his chest as if trying weakly to stop him from torturing him with such unbearable pleasure.

"Natsu…. This is…. Probably going to hurt….. Shall I stop now?" He whispered against Natsu's heated swollen lips and the boy struggled to get out some words.

"I'm….. not a girl. I'll…. Man up. What do you…. Take me… for?" Natsu panted. The loss of air getting into him as Gray noticed that they weren't having so much time.

Their bodies were covered in sweat and Gray could swear he was surrounded by a very hot steam coming out from their burning touch. Natsu did know that it hurts….. how his back arched, and how his eyes released agonized tears….

But it also felt like heaven. His teeth were in Gray's sweaty shoulder holding himself from crying out Loud, and the black-haired groaned not because of the pain, but because of a full satisfaction.

After they both had seen a white end, their lips were glued to each other, Natsu's tears running freely mumbling incoherent words such as _'Sorry….'_ And _'Like you….'_ And _'Love you….'_ Between kisses Making Gray hold back his own tears. He had to admit.

Right then, he didn't want to die…..

* * *

Both of the mages gasped feeling cool air rush into their lungs. They both got untangled from each other's hug seeing a very foggy vision which allowed Gray to rush into dressing the pink-haired back and himself, then he stood up looking to the surroundings as the fog was cleared revealing one angry Gildarts.

Gray couldn't be happier.

"BRATS! ARE YOU STILL ALIVE?!"

Natsu groaned as Gray helped him to stand up because now, the Dragon slayer wanted nothing more than hurting Gray in the face.

He did tell him it hurt.

He didn't tell him it hurt like a bitch.

Gray sweat dropped feeling like he is in trouble.

They both went to Gildarts who sighed in relieve taking them both in his bear hug and causing Natsu to suffer while glaring at Gray who acted like it's not his fault.

Natsu mouthed the words, _'You are so dead…..'_ which got Gray to roll his eyes move forward supporting him and telling Lucy that they couldn't continue with the mission.

Erza almost skinned them both alive because she saw all the bruises from fighting. And couldn't believe why they couldn't be just great best friends.

Unknowingly to Erza….. They were waaaay beyond that now.

* * *

Gray took Natsu to his home resting the boy's body on his bed and sat next to him.

"How are you feeling now?"

"Like shit." Natsu blushed violently looking somewhere else other than Gray's eyes.

"Yeah right. Listen…. I did that just because we were dying and I honestly thought that we were doomed. If you want me to put that beyond us and move on, I'll-"

"NO!" Natsu suddenly blurted feeling a pain in his heart at the mere thinking that they couldn't be closer like earlier ever again. "No… I…"

"-I know. If that's your choice…. I'll do it."

"E-even though…. It's wrong?"

Gray chuckled and smacked Natsu on the head. "I could live with a hot wrong. Only I didn't know…. It'll be with you…"

Natsu weakly grinned and Gray smiled at the sleeping tired and worn out figure.

The coming days will be so much more fun.

**… Story Ends…**

_**Author Note:**_

_I apologize. I know I'm not that good yet with one-shot stories….. But I hope that was a decent one._

_Well, Honestly I think that story is finished, but if anyone wanted an Extra from me then I'll think about it. I just hope you liked it first._

_Thanks for reading. I wish it was worth it though._

**_Please feel free to mentions any of your dislikes or likes. I accept praise as well as criticism and advice._**

_Love-_

_Flame-Belt_


End file.
